Tres NO son multitud
by Damoniaca4ever
Summary: AU. ¿Qué pasaría si Sansa fuese una dama de alta cuna de una casa menor que decide unirse al burdel de Meñique? ¿Y qué pasaría cuándo Tyrion la encontrase y decidiese jugar un rato con ella y con su mejor amante, Shae?


_TRES __NO__ SON MULTITUD_

Sinopsis: AU. ¿Qué pasaría si Sansa fuese una dama de alta cuna de una casa menor que decide unirse al burdel de Meñique? ¿Y qué pasaría cuándo Tyrion la encontrase y decidiese jugar un rato con ella y con su mejor amante, Shae?

Advertencia: El siguiente relato contiene vocabulario soez y narración de sexo explícito.

Nota: Es mi primer fic sobre la serie y sinceramente me salió esto, espero que esté a la altura de vuestras espectativas y espero poder escribir una historia larga más adelante. Sin más, disfrutad! :)

Tyrion se sentía travieso esa noche. Después de una dura jornada de trabajo y de haber sido humillado, otra vez, por su familia, lo único que quería era follar con Shae, su puta favorita por su exótica belleza y su capacidad para complacerle en todos los sentidos, así que caminó hasta el burdel con la lívido empezando a hacerle efecto al vislumbrar los farolillos rojos que delimitaban la entrada del burdel. Saludó a Bronn que ya se le había adelantado y se encontraba con una morena de curvas exuberantes montada sobre él. Por su puesto, Bronn ni se entero del saludo de su señor.

Nada más entrar vio a Shae justo salir de una de las habitaciones y anduvo directamente hacia ella. Hasta que la vio. Su pelo caía en cascadas de fuego alrededor de una piel tan blanca como la nieve; y sus ojos, sus ojos eran dos oceanos interminables en los que te podías quedar atrapado años mirando. Sin duda era norteña y su piel blanca y delicada delataba que había pertenecido a la nobleza .

**-¿Os gusta, mi señor? Es nueva. La trajeron hace apenas unos días, hoy es su primera escena en público, pero os aviso, aún es doncella asi que si la queréis tenéis que pagar el precio por quitarle su virtud, y bueno...ya la veis. ¡Es una belleza! **

Tyrion la miró con avidez mientras se lamía los labios y sin apartar los ojos de la joven le dijo a Chataya.

**-La habéis educado en el arte del amor, espero.**

**-Por supuesto, mi señor, y he de decir que es una alumna excelente, confío en que será de vuestro agrado.**

Sin decir nada más, Tyrion se acercó hacia la joven pelirroja la cual, al verle, sonrió tímidamente.

**-Buenas noches, bellísima dama, mi nombre es Tyrion Lannister confío en que hayáis oído hablar de mí. ¿Cómo os llamáis?**

**-Sansa, mi señor.**

Tyrion sonrió con satisfacción, mientras le daba un beso en el dorso de la mano a la vez que decía.

**-Un placer, Sansa.**

Entonces giró un momento la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos deseosos de atención de Shae, él se inclinó hacia Sansa y le susurró a la oreja.

**-Espero que no os molestéis si os propongo un trío. Mi queridísima Shae se ofenderá si no la tomo esta noche, pero no estoy dispuesto a dejar que nadie más desflore a esta belleza tan inusual por estos...locales.**

Sansa rio nerviosa pero asintió con la cabeza. Tyrion se alegró, sinceramente, iba a follarse a la joven de cualquier modo, pero si ella estaba dispuesta, pues mejor para todos. Le indicó que subiese a sus dependencias y se metiese desnuda tras las sábanas con tan solo una vela encendida. Ella asintió con algo parecido a la emoción y los nervios reflejados en su cara y salió con un paso rápido e irregular hacia arriba.

En cuanto desapareció sintió unas manos recorrer su cuerpo a la vez que le susurraban en la oreja ''_Mi león_''. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Shae mirándole con la misma lujuria con la que él la miraba a ella.

**-Espero que no te moleste que esta noche tengamos compañia, querida mía.**

**-Hmm, bueno creo que podrás compensármelo más adelante ahora...subamos a las cámaras, no querrás dejar a tu belleza norteña mucho tiempo sola, ¿verdad?**

Al entrar en la habitación, Tyrion observó satisfecho que la joven había hecho exactamente lo que le pidió y que los observaba desde debajo de las sabanas con sus inocentes ojos. _''Cariño, te va a durar poco la inocencia en estas dependecias''._ Pensó mientras se empezaba a quitar las botas y desabrochar los pantalones.

-**No. **- Dijo Shae. - **¿Por qué no dejas que lo hagamos nosotras, mi león? Estoy segura que a Sansa le vendrá bien aprender como se desnuda a un hombre como es debido.**

Sansa miró a Shae con horror al principio, temiendo que su nula experiencia le desagradaría, para luego pasar a la determinación; y entonces Tyrion entendió porqué la muchacha era tan buena estudiante.

Levantó las manos en gesto de rendición y Shae se acercó hasta la cama para ayudar a Sansa a levantarse para dirigirse a donde él se encontraba. Cuando la norteña se puso ante sus ojos, desnuda, Tyrion se sintió endurecer inmediatamente. A pesar de su obvia juventud, poseía unas curvas suaves pero marcadas, con unas piernas torneadas y muy, muy largas y su vello pelirrojo entre las piernas parecía un fuego que clamaba por su atención. De todas formas se quedó quieto, dejaría que las damas hiciesen lo que tenían que hacer, ya que, como décadas de experiencia le habían enseñado, todo se disfruta más cuando se saborea, no cuando se engulle. Así que se guardaría las ganas de engullir el coño salvaje de la doncella, para más adelante.

Shae empezó quitándole sus botas, lentamente, torturándolo, mientras Sansa se arrodillaba justo ante él y empezaba a desabrochar su jubón.

**-Sansa cariño, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre qué hacer cuando le quitas el jubón a un hombre?**

Sansa miró unos momentos a Shae y luego asintió, volviendo a centrarse en su jubón mientras su cara se acercaba a su cuello y empezaba a darle sendos y húmedos besos por toda su longitud. Inmediatamente el pequeño león cerró los ojos difrutando del tacto de los inseguros labios de la chica y animándola para continuar adelante.

Cuando su jubón, botas y camisa estuvieron por el suelo y sus pantalones parecían a punto de estallar debido a los mimos que le habían dado ambas mujeres, se echó hacia atrás alejándose de ellas. Miró a Shae y luego a Sansa y dijo.

**-Muy bien, ahora las cosas a mi modo. Sansa vuelve a la cama y espera a tu turno, mientras no seas tímida y observa todo lo que quieras, Shae es experta en el arte de complacer hombres y estoy seguro que puedes aprender muchas cosas sobre ese arte prestando atención a lo que está a punto de suceder. ¿He sido claro?**

Sansa abrió mucho los ojos al escucharle pero su sonrisa se mantuvo y se giró de vuelta a uno de los extremos de la cama. Mientras Tyrion básicamente se arrancaba los pantalones y arrastraba a Shae hacia el lado opuesto de la cama en el que se encontraba Sansa. Se posicionó sobre ella y la penetró. Rápido, seco y fuerte. Tras esa primera presentación en la que ambos gritaron, empezaron a moverse al ritmo que tan bien conocían, mientras alternaban besos y caricias entre ellos, no tardaron en llegar a la cúspide. Cuando acabó se deslizó fuera de la morena y sus ojos se dirigieron a la doncella que miraba todo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. _''¿excitación?''_, pensó. Ahora que las necesidades más...urgentes habían sido saciadas, se sentía con la paciencia necesaria para disfrutar de la joven doncella sin partirla en dos.

Su mano le acarició la longitud eterna de sus brazos y poco a poco se acercó a ella. Dejó que Sansa se adecuara a su cuerpo a través de las manos y los labios y cuando sintió que no podía esperar más, deslizó sus dedos dentró de su intimidad y la acarició suavemente, haciendo que de ella surgieran suaves gemidos. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente húmeda como para hacer de su intromisión lo menos dolorosa y más placentera posible, Tyrion le abrió las piernas con la rodilla y se posicionó justo en su entrada. Empujó dentro y se topó con la barrera natural que hacía que su precio se elevase por las nubes. Le dejó un instante para que entiendese lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y justo después se enterró dentro de ella. Sansa ahogó un grito y se retorció bajo él pero no se movió. Él empezó a moverse sobre ella a un ritmo suave y poco a poco los gemidos cambiaron del dolor al placer. Tyrion llevaba años sin sentirse así, cierto es que hay putas verdaderamente hermosas, y Trion había probado la mayoría de ellas. Pero Sansa tenía el plus de ser flexible, húmeda y muy, muy estrecha. Empezó a ir cada vez más rápido mientras la sentía a ella besando y acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo que tenía a su alcance. Cuando estaba cerca de llegar, cogió sus piernas y las enlazó en sus hombros incrementando la sensación y entrando aún más profundo. Cuando acabó le dio un rápido beso en los labios y luego se situó entre las dos mujeres, una sudorosa y visiblemente agotada, y otra impaciente lanzádose a complacer cuanto antes a su señor.

Tyrion observó el reloj de arena para saber cuánto tiempo le quedaba con estas dos mujeres y observó con aprobación que posiblemente le diese tiempo a irse una última vez antes de tener que abandonar la sala con una sustancial cantidad de dinero menos de por medio. Así que se giró de nuevo a observar a las muchachas quietas a espera de sus indicaciones y sonrió con satisfacción sabiendo ya cual sería la siguiente lección de la norteña.

**-Sansa, querida, dado tu nula experiencia, me veo en la obligación de en estos últimos minutos que nos quedan, enseñarte una lección más, que preveo te será de gran utilidad.**

**-¿Y qué lección es esa, mi señor?**

Tyrion sonrió travieso mientras le pellizcaba uno de sus rosados pezones que se puso erecto al instante.

**-Mi querida niña, vas a aprender a complacer a un hombre...con la boca.**

**-Claro, Sansa, vamos ¡será divertido!. Lo haremos juntas. -**Shae, la mujer que se había encargado de ella desde que llegó y a la que Sansa consideraba casi una figura materna, le guiñó un ojo y vio como se posicionaba frente al pene del hombre y lamía su punta mientras le acariciaba las pelotas. Poco a poco iba introduciendo más y más dentro de su boca mientras Tyrion apenas podía contener gemidos de gusto y satisfacción. Ella quería hacer eso, quería poder darle el mismo placer que Shae sabía dar. Pero Shae llevaba años como prostituta y ella hace apenas unas semanas que decidió unirse. Vio que Shae se separó y le hizo señas para que la sustituyese y ella se dedicó a lamerle y mordisquearle por todo el cuerpo.

Sansa se encontró con un reto entre manos, tenía que meterse ESO en la boca. Pero había un problema, ESO era enorme y estaba segura de que no sería capaz ni de tragar la mitad. Igual empezó a chupar como Shae la había enseñado. _Al principio despacio, solo la punta, nada de dientes e ir poco a poco metiendo más adentro_. Cuando iba por la mitad alagó las manos y empezó a juguetear con sus bolas de forma parecida a como había visto a Shae hacer antes y cuando vio la aceleración de la respiración de su señor decidió que debía terminar con esto e introducirse todo el pene de una vez, aunque tuviese que metérselo hasta la mitad de la garganta. Una vez abrió la boca y lo acogió en su húmeda y caliente boca, Tyrion gritó y Sansa supo que estaba a punto de correrse. Dentro de su boca. _Cuando un hombre se corra en tu boca tú debes tragar, lamerte los labios y sonreirle._ Así que se mentalizó para lo inevitable y se preguntó a qué sabría el semen de un hombre...lo cual no tardó en descubrir. Su sabor aunque amargo no le desagradó y se sorprendió pensando que no le importaría hacer esto cada noche. Sabía que debido a su decisión nunca se casaría, ni heredaría, ni tendría hijos legítimos. Pero era la vida que había elegido y, de todas formas, todas esas tonterías y fantasías no iban con ella.

Nada más separarse de él, la campana sonó y supo que el tiempo que Lord Tyrion había pagado con ellas, se había ido. Y con ello su virtud. Ahora ya no sería una codiciada señorita sino que pasaría a estar en el montón de putas inexpertas y, seguramente, baratas que sólo son requeridas por jóvenes señores de casas pequeñas que no desean gastarse mucho en sus ''caprichos''. Pero sus triteza duró poco cuando escuchó al señor Tyrion decir.

**-Confío Lady Sansa que podremos pasar más tiempo juntos tanto solos como...acompañados**. - Dijo mirando inquisitvamente a Shae. -** Y tened por seguro que le hablaré de vuestras excelentes cualidades y virtudes a Chataya, para que os ponga un precio acorde con vuestras capacidades y belleza. **- La recorrió von la mirada lentamente por todo el cuerpo y, por pirmera vez en su vida, Sansa se sintió orgullosa de sí misma. ¡Había conseguido complacer al lord más rico de la zona!

**- Pero...mi señor, no entiendo porqué me ponéis ''lady'' antes del nombre. Como puta no tengo títulos ni tierras, mi señor.**

Tyrion sonrió con alegría y le acarició el delicado rostro.

**-Es cierto que como puta dejáis todo atrás pero vuestro aspecto rebela que fuistéis una joven de alta cuna, además de vuestro correcto uso de ''mi señor'' el cual solo está cualificado para los lores y las ladies.**

Sansa se sonrojó fuertemente y Tyrion la deseó aún más que antes y lamentó no poder introducirse una última vez esa noche dentro de ella. ''_Mañana_'' pensó. _''Espérate hasta mañana''._

Con una rápida despedida, cogió sus vestimentas y salió de allí dándoles su respectiva parte por los servicios prestados esa noche.

_''Sí''_ pensó con complacencia recordando las atenciones que las damas le habían otorgado. Tyrion ya no tenía una puta favorita, tenía dos. Y, aunque sabía que Shae yacía con muchos más hombres que él cada día, quería que Sansa, al menos al principio, solo se acostase con él. Y pidió el traspase de la doncella ''_No, ya no es doncella''_ se rió en pensamientos. Mañana mismo tendría a la joven Sansa en el mismo castillo que él calentándole la cama noche tras noche. _''Sí''_ pensó mientras soltaba otra bolsa de monedas por la exclusividad de la dama. _''Pensaba aprovechar cada centímetro de su largo y perfecto cuerpo, todo el tiempo que la requisiera''_


End file.
